


And nothing else matters like us, and nothing else matters like love

by arenadomatthews



Series: The Adventures of The Hughes Tkachuk Family [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Detroit Red Wings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: A series of timestamps taking place after the birth of David Luke and Michael Ariel Tkachuk





	And nothing else matters like us, and nothing else matters like love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hinted I might come back with some timestamps from this universe and I delivered, since I can't get enough of this family I created.
> 
> Title taken from the chorus to the song Nothing Else Matters by Little Mix
> 
> Feedback would be very much appreciated. Also, I don't know if there might be another part to this in the future. I haven't thought it out yet

March 24, 2029

The sound of cries pierces through the master suite at 5:25am. Quinn rolls over and checks the baby camera to see David screaming his tiny head off. The twins are three and a half months now and Quinn and Brady have tried to get them to sleep throughout the night now, but when one twin wakes up, the other follows suit. Quinn groans and goes to sit up before Brady stops him.

“I’ll get them. Stay and sleep,” Brady says groggily, sitting up.

Quinn smiles at his husband gratefully before laying back down again. Brady puts on his slippers before leaving the suite. He goes to the nursery and sees both David and Michael screaming their heads off.

“Don’t worry guys. Papa’s got you,” he murmurs, leaning down to pick up David first.

He puts David down on his rocker chair before grabbing Michael. He sits down on the rocking chair with Michael and starts lulling him to sleep.

“Hush little baby, don’t you cry. Papa’s gonna sing you a lullaby,” Brady starts, singing the famous lullaby.

By the time he finishes the song, Michael is conked out in his arms while David is still in his rocker chair, fussing around. He gently places Michael back in his crib before grabbing David from his rocker chair.

“Alright buddy, what’s wrong?” Brady asks, even though he knows he won’t get a response back.

David starts making grabby hands on his chest and places his mouth over his nipple, signaling that he wants to be fed. Brady goes over to the mini fridge in the nursery and grabs a bottle of pre-pumped breast milk. He sits down on the rocking chair and places David in his arms before placing the bottle in front of his mouth. David immediately latches on to the nipple and sucks greedily, eating like a full grown man. After 20 minutes, the rate of sucking goes down and he downs the entire bottle. Brady grabs him and puts a burp cloth over his shoulder before placing David on his shoulder. David burps a lot and even spits up a little bit. Once he’s let out all his burps, his eyes start to close.

“Sleep tight, little man,” Brady smiles, before gently placing him in his crib.

Brady walks out of the room and goes back to the master suite where he sees his husband peacefully asleep. He goes under the covers and snuggles into his husband’s warmth.

Quinn wake up hours later to the sounds of crashing in the kitchen. Quinn opens his eyes and sees it’s 9:26am. He sits up before making his way to the bathroom. He washes up and changes into sweatpants before sliding on some slippers and making his way downstairs. He goes to the kitchen where he sees Brady finishing up breakfast with Leah and Danny sitting on the island chairs.

“Morning handsome,” Brady smiles, as Quinn walks up to him.

“Morning,” he replies, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Morning Dad. Papa just finished up his famous pancakes,” Leah smiles, wearing a Tiara on her head.

“Good morning, princess and happy birthday,” Quinn smiles, kissing her cheek.

“Dad, are you gonna get all mushy on me?” Leah asks, noticing his eyes start to get a little glossy.

“I’m sorry baby. I just can’t help it! You’re not supposed to grow up! You’re supposed to stay my little baby forever,” he sighs, wiping away a stray tear.

“It’s okay, Dad. You still have Danny and the twins,” she replies, trying to comfort him.

As if on cue, two sets of screams start roaring through the baby monitor. Quinn sighs, before making his way upstairs to get them. He goes into the nursery and sees them both crying angrily.

“Okay guys, Daddy’s here,” he murmurs, grabbing Dave first.

He picks him up and feels the heaviness of the soiled diaper. He sighs before taking him to the changing table. He pulls out a new diaper and wipes before unbuttoning his onesie. He takes it off and unstraps the diaper. He lifts up his legs and sees pee and poop in the diaper. He takes a set of wipes and wipes all over his areas before taking off the soiled diaper and replacing it with a fresh diaper. He places Dave’s legs down and fastens the diaper before taking the soiled diaper and dumping it in the trash. David stops crying and Quinn sighs in relief. He goes over to Michael and picks him up. Michael immediately moves his face to Quinn’s chest, looking for a nipple to latch onto. Quinn goes on the rocking chair and gets comfortable before situating Michael in his arms. Quinn grabs his pec and eases it into Michael’s mouth. Michael starts sucking greedily right away and Quinn smiles. He then sees David getting fuzzy, but he can’t get up and get him.

“Babe, can you come here and get Dave please?” Quinn calls out into the monitor.

“I’ll be there in a minute, baby,” Brady replies.

Brady comes in about a minute later and goes over to the changing table. Dave sees him and starts kicking his legs in excitement.

“Hi buddy,” Brady smiles, lifting him up into his arms.

He turns to see Michael feeding from Quinn with a possessive hand on Quinn’s pec.

“Babe, you wanna bring him downstairs and finish feeding him there?” Brady asks.

“Sure. At least then Leah doesn’t have to wait much longer for us to sing her happy birthday,” Quinn replies.

He gently lifts up Michael, causing him to squeak a little, before getting up as well. Quinn attaches him back to his pec and Michael goes back to sucking. They walk out of the room and slowly make their way down the stairs. They then walk into the kitchen and Danny gives his seat up to his Daddy.

“Thank you baby,” Quinn smiles, sitting down on the stool.

Michael squeaks and Quinn looks down to see that he stopped sucking. He adjusts him to the other side and offers his other pec to him. Michael takes it greedily and resumes sucking.

“Alright, let’s sing Happy Birthday to our princess Leah,” Brady suggests.

He lights the candle on her pancakes and takes his phone out. They all sing happy birthday to her and she makes a wish before blowing out her candle.

“Brady, can you believe our 1st born is 10 years old today?” Quinn asks, not knowing where the time went.

“Seems like just yesterday I was helping you deliver her and now she’s 10,” Brady replies, remembering the day she was born like it was just yesterday.

“Guys, don’t forget I turn 5 tomorrow,” Danny offers.

“We could never forget about you, bud,” Brady reassures him, ruffling his blond curls.

There’s no way Brady and Quinn could ever forget about any of their four babies.

-

June 24, 2029

Quinn wakes up to the feeling of something poking his butt. He reaches back and realizes it’s Brady’s morning wood saying hello. He turns around and sees Brady’s still asleep.

Quinn finds it strange how the house feels quiet before remembering that his mother volunteered to take the kids last night. She had told Quinn, “You and Brady need some alone time and your anniversary is the perfect day to have it.”

He smiles at the fact his mom is so awesome and decides to take advantage of the fact they have the house to themselves. He quietly goes under the covers and mouths at the fabric of his boxers, getting it wet. He licks the tip through the fabric, feeling the pre-cum oozing from the slit. He then hooks his fingers under the waistband and pulls his cock out. He’s already mostly hard and the tip is red and shiny. Quinn swirls his tongue around the tip, collecting pre-cum oozing from the tip. He then sucks on the tip slowly before slowly working his way down his husband’s cock.

He hears a groan slip from Brady’s lips and he looks up to see Brady open his eyes. He blinks a couple times and Quinn licks the underside before letting off his cock.

“Fuck babe,” Brady groans, his hands going straight to his husband’s hair.

Quinn goes back on his cock again and relaxes his throat before taking him down to the root before letting off it.

“Fuck my throat, babe,” Quinn says, before Brady nods.

Brady grabs his husband by the hair and eases him back onto his cock. Brady starts thrusting into his mouth, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

The sound of a cell phone going off starts ringing through the room. Brady groans and Quinn lets off his cock. Brady reaches over and grabs the phone in question. He answers the call without bothering to look at the caller I.D. 

“Hello?” Brady huffs, a little annoyed.

“Brady, this is Ellen. I didn’t wanna bother you but the twins are having trouble breathing. I called 9-1-1 and paramedics are on their way. I’m sorry for ruining your morning,” Ellen explains.

“We’ll meet you at Mott’s,” Brady replies, referring to the nearby children’s hospital.

“Alright, Brady. See you there,” Ellen replies before hanging up.

Brady puts the phone down and scrambles off the bed.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Quinn asks, getting off the bed as well.

“Ellen called saying the twins were having trouble breathing. She called paramedics and they’re on their way to the house. They’re gonna take them to Mott’s,” Brady explains, as he shoves his now-soft cock into a new pair of boxers.

Quinn quickly changes into shorts, a U of M tee, and Jordans. Brady changes into shorts, a BU tee, and Adidas. They brush their teeth and grab their things before heading out the front door. They get into Brady’s car and Brady speeds down the street. They arrive at Mott’s in less than 10 minutes and quickly park in the ER area. They rush into the ER and Quinn sits in the waiting room as Brady goes to the front desk.

“Hello, are you checking someone in?” the receptionist, named Milly, asks.

“No, I just wanted to know if there’s any information on my twin sons. My mother-in-law called saying my twins were having trouble breathing and she called an ambulance. I just wanna know if they’ve arrived yet and what’s their status,” Brady explains.

“What’s their last name?” she asks, as she types on the keyboard.

“Tkachuk, spelled T-k-a-c-h-u-k,” he replies.

“Yes, they arrived a couple minutes ago and rushed through the ICU. Doctors are checking on them now. I’ll have someone escort you to the ICU,” she explains, typing on her computer.

“Thank you, Milly,” he smiles, before walking towards Quinn.

“How are our babies doing?” Quinn asks, a worried expression on his face.

“They’re in the ICU,” Brady replies.

“Tkachuk?” a nurse asks, walking into the waiting room.

Quinn quickly stands up and the couple follow the nurse. After a couple minutes of walking, they arrive at the ICU waiting room.

“Yours sons are currently being examined. When we have more information, we’ll let you know. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” the nurse named Becky, explains.

“Thank you Becky,” Quinn replies.

They catch sight of Ellen, Jim, Leah, and Jack. The two rush towards their family and Quinn cries once he’s in his mother’s arms.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” Ellen sighs, as Quinn sobs in her arms.

Quinn then embraces his father before going to his two eldest children.

“Daddy, don’t cry. The twins are gonna be okay. They’re Tkachuks and Tkachuks are fighters,” Danny reassures Quinn, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Danny’s right, Dad,” Leah adds, kissing his cheek.

They sit down and wait for any news of their baby boys. After an hour, they start to grow restless.

“David and Michael Tkachuk?” a doctor says, walking into the waiting room.

Quinn and Brady quickly get up and walk over to the doctor.

“Are you the parents?” Dr. Austin asks.

“Yes,” the couple replies simultaneously.

“Okay so we found that your sons had chest congestion so we gave them oxygen and medication to clear up the mucus in their lungs. Through further examination we found they have chest infections. They are highly contagious. My belief is one twin got it and spread it to the other. We’ll keep them here in observation for a few hours and see how much better they get. Normally, we don’t keep children in observation for long with a chest infection but since they’re infants, we have to make sure they’ll be okay before discharging them,” Dr. Austin explains.

“Thank you, doctor,” the couple weakly smiles simultaneously.

The doctor walks away and the couple walks back to their family.

“What did they say?” Ellen asks.

“They both have chest infections and they’re contagious so once they’re discharged we’re gonna need to keep them away from everyone else as much as possible,” Quinn replies.

After a few hours, the doctor gives them the green light to be discharged and the twins find themselves coming home.

“Well this was definitely not the way I wanted us to spend our 6 year wedding anniversary,” Brady says, as they watch their sons sleep in the nursery.

“Me neither, but happy anniversary anyway. I love you,” Quinn replies, kissing his husband sweetly.

-

September 16, 2029

Quinn stands in front of the mirror in the closet and sighs. He’s dressed in a suit and he feels so weird. Tonight is the 1st preseason game against the Florida Panthers and it’s Quinn’s 1st game as a Red Wing.

“Babe, you look so handsome,” Brady says, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Do you really think so? I still could gain some more muscle and could lose some more baby fat. Lord knows the twins destroyed my body,” Quinn sighs as he eyes his less than perfect body.

“Babe, you are gorgeous and perfect. Your body is perfect and amazing. You carried and delivered 4 beautiful babies naturally and every other time you managed to bounce back quickly. You’re doing the same right now. Once you get on the ice again, it’ll be like you never left babe. I can promise you that,” Brady reassures him, leaning down to pepper kisses on his face and neck.

“What would I do without you?” Quinn smiles, turning around to kiss him.

“Finish getting ready while I make sure our monsters are ready to go see your parents’,” Brady says, before leaving one last kiss on his lips.

Brady leaves the closet and the suite and Quinn finishes putting on his clothes. He grabs his bag and makes sure everything is in there before going downstairs. He puts his and Brady’s stuff in the car and goes back inside to see Brady and the kids and dressed. Brady has the kids’ bags ready for their sleepover at Ellen and Jim’s house.

“Alright who’s ready to see Grandma and Grandpa?” Quinn asks.

“Me!” Leah and Danny shout enthusiastically.

Quinn grabs the bags as the kids run out to the SUV. Quinn gets the bags in before securing the two oldest kids into their respective car seats. He and Brady then get the twins strapped into their infant seats. He and Quinn then get situated and Brady puts the car in drive. After 20 minutes, they arrive at Ellen and Jim’s. They drop the kids off and head towards the LCA for the game. They arrive with 7 minutes to spare. They quickly park in their spot and go inside. They practically sprint to the locker room and are met with cheers.

“Quinny! You ready to hit the ice again?” Captain Dylan Larkin asks from his stall.

“Hell yeah! It’s been too long,” Quinn replies, missing playing in games.

“Good,” Dylan replies, taping up his stick.

Quinn goes to his stall, which is right next to his husband and sits down. He puts his stuff in his stall and starts taping his stick. His phone rings and he sees a FaceTime request from Leah. He accepts it and sees Leah with her long, dark blonde hair neatly braided.

“Hi, Dad!” she cheers, while Danny fights to be in the frame.

“Hi sweetheart. I miss you,” Quinn smiles, glad to see his big girl.

“Hi Daddy!” Danny shouts, his Captain America action figure in his hand.

“Hi buddy. I miss you too,” Quinn smiles, waving at his son.

“Good luck, Dad. We know you’re nervous and all but you’re gonna kill it out there! Remember, you’re a Hughes and they don’t quit,” Leah reassures him.

Quinn feels tears start to rim his eyes at her words.

“Thank you baby. You’re the best,” he smiles, blowing her a kiss.

“Ayo Quinny! Show us your pride and joys!” one of the players says.

Quinn gets up and shows Leah and Danny to his teammates.

“Leah, where are the twins?” Quinn asks.

“Playing with Grandma and Grandpa,” she replies.

“Can you show them to us, baby?” he asks.

“Sure, Dad,” she replies.

She walks over to them and gets down on the floor where the twins are crawling on the rug.

“My precious baby boys! Do you miss Daddy?” he coos when he catches sight of the twins.

“Dada Dada Dada!” the twins start screeching, waving their hands and kicking their feet.

They sit up and hold onto the edges of the coffee table and walk towards the phone, making grabby hands for it.

“Say bye-bye to Daddy guys,” Leah says.

The twins wave and place slobbery hands onto the screen.

“Dada dada,” they wave simultaneously.

“Bye my babies. Papa and I love you so much,” Quinn smiles, blowing kisses through the phone.

Leah changes the camera angle back to selfie mode.

“Alright Dad. I’ll let you get back to work since you’re busy. We’ll be watching the game. Good luck. Love you both,” Leah says, blowing kisses to both her parents.

“Papa loves you more, princess,” Brady chimes in.

“Bye princess. Take care of your brothers,” Quinn smiles, before ending the Facetime call.

“They are so cute, Quinny. You and Brady have such a beautiful family. Are you having anymore?” Dylan asks.

“God no! We are done after 4. I got my uterus removed back in January. Took 6 weeks to recover but it’ll be worth it. If Brady wants more kids, then we’re adopting or doing a surrogate,” Quinn explains.

“Is male pregnancy that bad?” a teammate asks.

“No, being pregnant isn’t that bad. I mean yeah, it can be painful but the worst part is labor. Oh my God, natural birth is god awful. It’s worth it when you finally hold your child though. It definitely takes a toll on your body during and after,” he explains.

Coach comes in and delivers a speech for them and then they head out on the ice for warm-ups. After warm-ups, the national anthem is sung. Both teams hit the ice and the puck is dropped. It takes a few shifts for Quinn to get into the game but he eventually gets the hang of it and starts playing in sync with the rest of his team. The Red Wings win 4-3 in OT with Brady scoring the winning goal off an assist by Quinn.

The team hits the locker room in high spirits after winning the 1st preseason game. Coach tells him he’s proud of then and to continue to work hard. He also adds that if they continue to play like this, it’ll be a very good season. They do media and shower before heading home. Brady and Quinn arrive home and go straight to bed.

“Happy Birthday, babe,” Quinn smiles, kissing down his husband’s toned torso.

“What are you doing?” Brady chuckles.

“Giving you a birthday present. It’s been forever since we’ve had time to fuck. We have the house to ourselves. We need to take advantage,” Quinn explains, as he pulls down the waistband of his boxers.

“Fuck yeah. We’re totally doing this,” Brady replies, as he fumbles for the lube they keep stashed in the bottom of Brady’s sock drawer.

He then pulls down Quinn’s boxers leaving him completely naked, before tossing it to the ground. Quinn turns around and Brady pops open the cap of lube, coating his fingers with a good amount of it. He then spreads open Quinn’s cheeks and slowly slips a digit inside, feeling how easily his husband’s hole tightens around his finger.

“Fuck babe. I need more,” Quinn gasps, missing the feeling of being fingered well.

Brady adds a second finger inside before scissoring them, causing Quinn to gasp and throw his head back.

“Give me another please!” Quinn cries out, feeling Brady’s fingers brush upon his prostate.

Brady adds a third finger and brushes upon his prostate which each jab of his fingers.

“Babe, fuck me before I die!” Quinn groans, desperate to feel his husband’s cock inside him.

Brady chuckles at the desperation in his husband’s voice before pulling out his fingers. Quinn whines at the sudden emptiness before turning around. He peels Brady’s boxers off and tosses them. He grabs the lube and drizzles it all over his husband’s cock. He spreads it all around his cock before placing one hand on the headboard. He hovers over Brady’s cock and uses his other hand to hold Brady’s cock.

“Come on babe. Fuck yourself on my cock,” Brady groans, desperate to be inside his husband for the first time in months.

Quinn sinks down right away causing Brady to groan at the tight, hot feeling. Quinn lifts himself up before slamming back down again. Brady’s hands go to Quinn’s ass as he helps guide him onto his cock. He starts thrusting up, meeting his husband halfway.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop babe,” Quinn cries out, as his hands go around Brady’s neck.

He leans in and brings him into a sloppy kiss, groaning into his mouth as Brady hits his prostate.

“Oh fuck, babe! Right fucking there!” Quinn cries out, as Brady keeps hitting his prostate.

Quinn feels his legs start to give out and his movements become slower. Brady notices this and takes over, using his hands to slam Quinn up and down on his cock.

“Babe, I need to…” Quinn gasps, as his cock starts to turn almost purple from the need to come.

“Come just from my cock, babe,” Brady growls into his ear, as he slams him down onto his cock again.

Quinn groans and feels himself reach his climax. Brady latches onto his nipples and tugs on them, causing Quinn to lose it.

“Fuck, I love you!” he cries out, before coming in waves.

His come spillls all over both their torsos and Quinn’s ass tightens as he releases.

“Fuck,” Brady groans, coming inside his husband.

Quinn feels his ass fill with Brady’s come and it starts leaking out of his ass and onto Brady’s balls. Brady pulls out and Quinn licks up all the come between their torsos and licks Brady’s cock and balls clean of any come. He then crawls up and meets Brady in a dirty kiss, allowing his husband to taste their shared come.

“Turn around babe. I need to clean you up,” Brady says hotly into his ear.

Quinn obeys and turns around, shoving his ass in his husband’s face. Quinn stick his tongue out and licks all of his come out of Brady’s ass. After finishing, he kisses Quinn for a minute, the kiss turning lazier by the second. Brady pulls the covers up over their bodies and Quinn remains on top of his husband.

“Goodnight babe. Happy birthday and I love you,” Quinn smiles, resting his head on his husband’s chest.

“Goodnight babe. I love you too,” Brady smiles, kissing the top of his husband’s head.

The two fall asleep in each other’s arms peacefully, thankful that they finally got some time to themselves after so long.

-

October 14, 2029

Quinn wakes up to the sound of commotion going on downstairs. He turns around and sees his husband is not beside him. He goes to the bathroom and freshens up before changing into joggers and putting on his slides. He goes downstairs to see Leah and Danny listening to music while having breakfast.

“Good morning, guys” Quinn says.

“Morning Dad,” Leah smiles, hugging him.

“Morning Daddy,” Danny smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Morning handsome,” Brady smiles, kissing him softly.

“Aren’t you glad we have an offday today?” Quinn asks, as he sees Dave and Mike in their highchairs eating cheerios.

“Dada dada dada!” they start cheering, shoving their fingers into their mouths.

“Hi, my babies. Is it yummy?” Quinn asks, walking over to them.

He kisses both their cheeks and they go wild in excitement.

“Alright guys, finish eating your yummy cereal okay,” Brady says, as Quinn walks away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Thank you for getting them up and ready,” Quinn smiles at his husband.

“Leah helped me give them milk and change their diapers,” Brady says, proud of how grown-up she’s gotten.

“Yeah, Papa said I’m a really good sister,” Leah smiles proudly.

“You sure are princess,” Quinn smiles back.

“Do you guys wanna give Daddy his presents now?” Brady asks the kids.

“Yes!” they reply excitedly at the same time.

“Alright go and get them! Daddy and I are gonna be here watching the twins finish eating,” Brady replies, as he cringes seeing Mike mash cheerio pieces into his curls.

Dave follows his twin’s footsteps by yanking on his blonde curls aggressively. The kids run upstairs and Brady reaches over to pull Dave’s hands away from his hair.

“Dave, let go buddy,” Brady groans.

Dave resists as much as possible, growling at his papa. Brady wins the battle and gets the infant to let go of his hair. Quinn goes over to Mike and cleans the mashed wet cheerios from his hair and from his fingers. Leah and Danny return with Quinn’s gifts.

“Can I go first papa?” Danny asks in excitement.

“Of course,” Brady replies.

Danny excitedly hands Quinn a handwritten card.

“Ms. Davidson helped me make it, Daddy,” Danny informs him.

The card is titled "Happy Birthday to the best Daddy ever!" Quinn opens the card and sees a letter written on it.

 _Dear Daddy,_  
_You are the best Daddy ever! You help me with my homework and you take me to the park. You take me to the rink and teach me to play hockey. You teach me how to play baseball. You always make me feel better when I am sad and sick. You are the best Daddy I ever have. I love you._  
_Love,_  
_Danny._

Quinn tears up as he sees the letter. He then looks to the other side of the card and sees a painting of Quinn carrying Dave, Brady carrying Mike, Leah holding hands with Danny and Quinn, and Danny holding hands with Leah and Brady.

“I drew a picture of us at the rink, Daddy,” Danny say, pointing at the picture.

“Thank you buddy. It’s beautiful,” Quinn smiles, bringing his eldest son into a hug and peppering his face with kisses.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” he adds, kissing his face.

“Dad, can I give you my gift now?” Leah asks.

“Of course, baby girl,” he replies.

She hands him a box and he opens it to reveal a mug. He lifts it out of the box and sees _Best Daddy Ever_ painted on there as well as a picture of the entire family printed on it.

“Ms. Rodriguez and Grandma helped me make it in art class. She shaped it and I painted it. Grandma got the picture printed on it,” she explains.

“It’s beautiful, baby girl. Thank you so much,” he smiles, bringing her into a tight hug.

“Dad,” she moans in protest.

“I love you I love you I love you,” he adds, peppering her face with kisses.

“And where’s your gift for me?” Quinn asks.

“I’ll show it to you later,” Brady replies, kissing his cheek.

The twins finally finish their breakfast and they clean them and the highchairs up and get them out of their highchairs. They carry them to the family room and Brady turns on the TV. The show Teen Titans GO! comes on and the kids immediately become engrossed in it. Quinn and Brady place the twins on the floor and let them crawl around for a bit.

Mike gets up first after a few minutes and holds onto the coffee table.

“Dada,” he says, wanting Quinn’s attention.

“I’m here, papas,” Quinn reassures him with a smile.

Brady takes Quinn’s now empty mug and brings it into the sink. When he comes back, he sees Dave joined Michael standing up with help from the coffee table.

“Papa, when will they start walking?” Danny asks, taking his attention off the TV screen.

“I don’t know bud. You started walking around this time. Leah didn’t start walking, she started running around this time,” Brady replies.

As if on cue, Mike takes his hands off the coffee table and takes one cautious step. He wobbles for a second before finding his balance and walking towards Quinn. He takes one more step before losing his balance and falling on his butt.

“Mike just walked, babe!” Quinn cries, taking out his phone.

Dave decided to do the same thing and attempts to walk towards his Daddy. He takes four steps and ends up reaching Quinn.

“Good job papas!” Quinn smiles, lifting him into his arms.

He blows raspberries on his face and tummy, causing him to squeal. Mike starts to whine, clearly jealous of the attention Dave is getting.

“No need to be jealous buddy,” Brady says, getting up from the couch.

He walks over to Mike and lifts him up into his arms. He blows him a couple raspberries, causing him to squeal. He then brings him to the couch and sits him down in his lap.

“Now that was the best birthday gift. Can’t believe my babies took their first steps,” Quinn smiles, beyond proud of his babies.

“Wait til you see what I have in store for you,” Brady whispers hotly in his ear.

Later that night, after the kids are asleep, Brady blindfolds him, ties him up, and gags him. Brady sucks him off and rides his cock so good, Quinn cries. Afterwards, Quinn tells him it was indeed the best birthday gift ever and the best sex he’s ever had.

-

November 27, 2029

Quinn enters the hall at the LCA to see the hall decorated in a Paw Patrol theme.

“Mom, this is incredible!” Quinn smiles.

“Glad you like it honey. The ladies down in the events department helped me. Catering will be coming after all the guests arrive. I spoke to the Clown and he said he’ll be here in about an hour,” she informs him.

“You’re the best,” he smiles, kissing her cheek.

Brady walks in with the twin stroller and Leah and Danny to the sides of him.

“Grandma!” the two oldest squeal, running towards her.

“Hi my babies,” she smiles, kissing their cheeks.

“Ellen, this is incredible. Thank you so much,” Brady smiles, kissing her cheek.

“You’re welcome, son,” she smiles back.

After almost an hour, all the guests arrive. The guests include all the kids from Dave and Mike’s daycare, Red Wings players and family, Anna with Ethan, Sabrina, and Kimberly with Ryan and Tiffany.

“Sabrina, you are glowing my dear!” Quinn practically squeals in excitement.

“Thank you. I guess pregnancy looks good on me,” she giggles, placing her hand on her bump.

Sabrina and Luke got married in June and not long after the wedding, Sabrina found out she was pregnant. Now she’s 24 weeks with a boy and looks amazing. Quinn then goes off towards Anna and greets her and Ethan, his favorite nephew.

Meanwhile, Brady goes off to Kimberly and greets her 11 month old daughter Tiffany and her son Ryan.

“Tiff, say hi to Uncle Brady,” Kim says.

Tiff lifts her hands up in a wave and Brady lifts her up. He throws her up in the air before blowing raspberries on her face, causing her to squeal.

“You’re just like Matthew. Always riling her up and leaving me with a hyper girl,” Kim teases.

The couple then meet later to let the guests know that the food is ready. Right there, the clown decided to show up, causing all the kids to go crazy.

The clown sets up before going over to the twins.

“Are these the birthday boys?” the clown asks.

“Yes they are,” Quinn smiles, kissing Mike who he’s bouncing on his lap.

“Perfect,” he replies.

He makes two balloon puppies and gives them to the twins. The twins play with them and manage to keep themselves thoroughly entertained and occupied with them, much to Brady and Quinn’s contempt. The guests all get their food and eat. After everyone is fed, the clown takes all the kids and plays games with them as the parents and adults in the room relax. Then pictures are taken in front of the cake. Then happy birthday is sung. Brady and Quinn help the twins blow out the candles. Cake is then served to everyone. After that, the party is over and guests start leaving. Some of the players help bring all of the twins’ gifts into cars and takes them to Quinn and Brady’s house. They all clean up and eventually leave the hall.

“That was fun,” Quinn smiles as they enter the house.

The team helps bring all the gifts inside the house and they place it in the den. Ellen will probably come over and help them sort it all out eventually. Leah and Danny go right upstairs to get ready for bed. Quinn and Brady head to the nursery to get the twins undressed and bathed. Bath time is eventful as ever as the twins still think it’s hilarious to get their fathers as wet as possible. Once bathed and fed, the twins are put to sleep. They fall asleep instantly while listening to Quinn sing them a lullaby. They leave the room and check on Danny and Leah. They both see that they’re both conked out and head to their own bedroom. The two shower together before stripping down.

“I’m glad the twins’ birthday turned out well,” Quinn smiles, as he snuggles into his husband’s side.

“Yeah me too babe, me too,” Quinn smiles, kissing his forehead while playing with his hair.

“Goodnight babe,” Quinn yawns, his eyes closing.

“Goodnight my love,” Brady murmurs in his ear, kissing his temple before closing his own eyes.

The two fall asleep peacefully in each other’s arms, beyond thankful for the family they have been blessed with.


End file.
